


Discretion

by Snow



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilled a prompt on the Star Trek XI Kink Meme: "Spock/Uhura - Spock doing research on how to please a human female, from multiple crew sources."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion

"You are asking me for help in zis. I do not understand, Commander."

Spock paused. Had he not been clear enough? It seemed more that Ensign Chekov failed to understand why Spock had come to _him_ for help, though. "You are at the age where you would have received instruction recently enough that it was both relevant and would be remembered."

"Instruction? Maybe zis is being difference between Wulcans and humans. Here is no instruction on ze 'how'. Is only instruction on ze 'how not'.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, safety," Chekov muttered, his cheeks turning pink.

"Ah."

"Perhaps you have better luck if talk to Captain Kirk."

"The Captain?"

"Has experience." Chekov turned even redder before muttering something not in standard and fleeing.  


* * *

"You are a doctor, are you not?" Spock stood in front of him in the sickbay, acting like he'd asked the most logical question he could.

McCoy glanced around and was relieved to see that there were no nervous nurses who had caught Spock's original, blunt, question. "I am."

Spock cut him off before he had a chance to explain why he couldn't help out in this particular area. "And you are familiar with the human body?"

McCoy nodded. "But that doesn't always translate well, and there are some things you kind of have to learn for yourself. This is one of them."

"You were married, were you not?"

"Yeah, and then she divorced me. So, maybe, if you're insistent on getting advice, you should see someone else. Someone who actually still gets along with their partner."

"You have any suggestions?"

McCoy sighed. He'd thought he would be prepared for anything after dealing with giving medical assistance to teenage girls, but they weren't ever this blunt. "Maybe Jim?" he said, and regretted saying it immediately.

"Jim?" Spock raised an eyebrow, and of course it wasn't that easy to get rid of him. "There are eight individuals with the first name of James on this vessel."

"Kirk."

"Ah."

"Exactly."  


* * *

"Wait, go back to the part where Bones sent you to me for sex advice."

"You are amused?"

Kirk snorted. "I am."

"Do you not have experience in pleasing human women?"

"So this is about Uhura?" Kirk was trying to keep his snickering to a minimum, but it was really tough.

"Yes. I thought it logical to see that she gets pleasure from our experience."

"Makes sense to me. So I presume you know the basics?" Kirk tried not to let his smirk show.

"Yes."

"So then is your question specifically about erogenous zones? Optimal angles and positions? Toys? Your emotional behaviour?" Kirk was disappointed, but not remotely surprised, that he couldn't get the Vulcan to blush.

"I believe she is satisfied with my emotional conduct," Spock said, and he sounded smug.

"Then she is unsatisfied with the other aspects of your relationship?" Kirk grinned.

"I believe that her enjoyment could still be maximised, yes."

"Right. Well, not to give away all my tricks, but..."  


* * *

"What are you doing, Spock?"

"I thought you would appreciate it if I paid more attention to _your_ needs."

"Stop. Okay."

"Yes."

"What made you try that?"

"Kirk assured me that this particular—"

"Wait." Nyota blinked for a few seconds as she gave her brain an opportunity to parse the sentence. Then she let anger take hold. "You talked to _Kirk_!"

"A variety of other crew members indicated he had expertise."

"Oh, so you didn't just discuss this with Kirk, you discussed our personal relationship with the _entire ship_. Good to know."

"Nyota, you know I have little experience at this. It was only logical that I would ask advice."

"No," Nyota said, her voice showing less emotion than Spock's. "It is _only logical_ that I would want to keep what happens between the two of us between the two of us. It is _only logical_ that I would want to keep my personal relationship separate from my coworkers. It is _only logical_ that I would expect privacy and discretion from my lover. And since he failed to provide that, it is _only logical_ that I will require some space."

"I fail to see how—"

"We'll talk later."  


* * *

"So, what'd you do?" Kirk asked, noting how Uhura brushed past on her way to the communication station, with an iciness not directed at him.

"I do not wish to discuss it," Spock replied.

"You should apologize. To her."

"I believe that is between Lieutenant Uhura and I."

Kirk shrugged and dropped the subject. "Are the starboard sensors configured properly? The readings seem a little bizarre."

"I'll check them, captain."

"Thank you.  


* * *

"I recommend flowers," Chekov said when Spock ran into the ensign during lunch.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Ze are difficult, yes, but she would like, I think."

"Don't worry," Spock said. "I have the situation under control."  


* * *

"You and Uhura are arguing?" Dr. McCoy asked.

Spock was starting to understand why Nyota would have preferred to keep their relationship free of outside influences. "No, we are not."

"Oh, ouch. I'm sorry."

"What ever for?"

"Well, if you're not arguing then you're not talking. In which case," McCoy made a face. "Sorry."

"I still don't see why any of the responsibility would fall on you."  


* * *

Eventually, Nyota sought Spock out. She found him leaving one of the science labs.

"Why have you not apologised?" she asked.

She knew better than to expect some kind of visual emotional indicator to her question, and she wasn't disappointed. "That would be to give up my cultural context in favour of yours. My impression was that you did not want that."

Nyota smiled, because she had waited until she was in a forgiving mood before tracking him down. "And what would your cultural context recommend you do?"

"Move on as quickly as possible to something both parties will find more enjoyable."

"As quickly as possible?" Nyota asked, and she _knew_ that Spock didn't mean it the same way, but it was possible she didn't particularly care. "That lab empty?"

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
